


Somewhere Out There

by team_allen



Series: Crazy Love [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Above & Beyond</p>
<p>Danny and Grace have a small kite emergency. Steve steps in to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Out There

**Author's Note:**

> My June bingo card for one million words. Card can be found here: http://i40.tinypic.com/316urza.jpg
> 
> Thank you to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

“I think, that’s well and truly stuck, Monkey,” Danny said, and looked up at the kite stuck in the tree.

“But Danno! Mom and Stan bought that for Charlie’s birthday, and I promised I’d look after it!”

“You’ll just have to apologize and buy him a new one,” Danny said and gently squeezed her shoulder. “They’ll know it was an accident.”

“But Dannooooo, can’t you get it down?” She asked, and looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. 

“Gracie, how exactly do you expect me to get it?” 

“You could climb the tree and hook it out?” she suggested.

“You want me to climb that?” Danny replied, in a _“there’s no chance in hell I can climb that”_ voice. “You’re a monkey…you climb it!”

“Please, Danno!” Grace pleaded.

“I know what to do,” Danny said and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. “Hey babe, I have a damsel in distress that needs a Super Step-Steve SEAL to save the day.”

_“Danny, what’s wrong? Is she okay?”_ Steve asked, with a panicked voice.

“She’s fine babe, don’t panic. We just have a small kite emergency that’s all,” Danny replied.

_“A kite emergency?”_

“Yeah, we’re down at Ala Moana Park and _someone_ got Charlie’s new kite stuck in a tree,” Danny started. “And well, it’s a bit out of my reach, _not a word about my height,_ so yeah, a little help please!”

_“I really can’t leave you two alone can I?”_ Steve laughed down the phone. _“I’ll be there soon.”_

“Help is on the way Gracie!”

“Thanks, Danno!”

**********

“I hear a Super Step-Steve is needed?” Steve said, before kissing Danny hello. “So, what seems to be the problem Miss Gracie?”

Grace giggled as Steve addressed her. “It’s kinda stuck,” she said, and pointed to the blue and white kite in the tree.

Steve looked up at the kite and within what seemed like seconds, had scaled the tree and was holding the now freed kite letting it flutter in the breeze.

Danny turned to Grace, smiled and said, “Super-Steve strikes again!”


End file.
